


Blue Teams New Recruit

by AleksDoesStuff



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Original Character(s), Spoilers, original - Freeform, spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleksDoesStuff/pseuds/AleksDoesStuff
Summary: ⚠️SPOILER WARNING⚠️Caboose finds a new friend during his adventures.( This takes place between the end of RVB Season 13 and the start of RVB Season 15 )⚠️SPOILER WARNING⚠️





	1. RPG

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️SPOILER WARNING⚠️
> 
>  
> 
> Caboose is tasked my Sarge to find something for him. He ends up finding someone instead.

"In the end, we just have to have  faith..."

"So, Church is gone?" Caboose questions. Tucker sighs. "Yes Caboose, Church is gone. Forever." Tucker drags on. They sit in the back of a ship as a New Republic soldier pilots.

A little while after they stop at a flat land with two bases across each other. Carolina hops out. "Come on boys we have to get our bases set up." Washington and Tucker follow her to go to what is going to be blue base and the rest go to red base. 

The New Republic solider lifts off as Caboose finally gets out. "Carolina?" He calls out. "Yes Caboose?" Caboose looks down before looking back at her. "Is Church ever going to come back?." Carolina looks down. She puts her hand on Caboose's shoulder. "Look Caboose, I know you are sad. We are too but Church isn't going to come back." Caboose is still confused. "He's not coming back now?" He questions. Carolina shakes her head and walks away. 

"Hey Caboose come over here!" Sarge calls. Caboose heads over. "I know you are probably the worst person to ask but since you're here, can you find me a-" he pauses and looks at a piece of paper. "A rocket propelled grenade." He reads. "Uh." Caboose is confused. "Thank you son, now run off." He walks away. 

"Rocket propelled grenade? Is that some type of television show?" Caboose walks away to a nearby rock structure. "Hello? Any rocket propelled grenades?" He looks around but can't find anything. "Ooh maybe it's in there..." he spots a concrete building. It looks like it's been worn down. Caboose opens the door to the building. As he opens it, dust and small pebbles fall all over. 

He looks around and sees maps, radios, and a lot of techy smart stuff that he doesn't understand. "Is this a rocket propelled grenade?" He clicks the button and the lights turn off. "Oh that's the light switch..." he turns it back on and tries to open the door to the next room but it's locked. 

"Hello? Anything in there." He knocks. He shrugs and looks around. "Go away..." A faint voice comes from the room. "Is that you, rocket?" Caboose asks. "Leave me alone, who are you?" You can hear the nervousness in the persons voice. 

"Caboose where the hell are you?" Carolina asks on the radio. "Huh? Oh, hi Carolina! I found a rocket propelled grenade and then  I-." Carolina interrupts him. "Wait, a rocket propelled grenade? What are you doing?" Carolina asks. "Oh you see Sarge sent me on a super top secret mission to find it and then I found some weird place that rains rocks and then here I am!" Caboose enthuses. "I'm coming to you Caboose" Carolina says. 

"I said to leave, what are you still doing here?" The person asks. "We are going get you out rocket! And we are going to use you, and possibly explode you." Caboose goes on. "W-What? I have a gun, don't come near me!" The person yells out. "We have guns too! Lots of guns, we have loud guns, quiet guns, big guns, small guns, especially Tucker's..." 

Carolina walks through the door way. "Where's the RPG you are talking about?" Caboose looks around, confused. "The rocket propelled grenade Caboose..." Caboose points towards the door. "It's in there." Carolina looks at the door. She tries opening it but it won't budge. "Is this a joke?" Caboose shakes his head.

"It's inside and it talks see look." He bangs on the door. "Leave!" The person shouts. "Caboose that isn't a rocket, that's person." Carolina shakes her head. "Listen, we just want to help you out, we mean no harm." Carolina says calmly. "We are also going to explode you!" Caboose shouts. 

"Caboose!" Carolina does the 'shh' sign. "I-I don't know, you people seem scary." Tucker walks in. "What's happening?" He asks. Carolina takes a deep breath. "You need help opening this door?" He take out his sword and busts right through. The person screams and hides quickly. "Damn it, Tucker." 

Carolina walks in and looks around. There's a huge computer with a ton of parts and gadgets all around. There's also a picture of a little girl and what it seems to be her dad. 

"Leave. Me. Alone..." The girl aims her pistol at Carolina. She starts to shake looking at her and backs up. "It's okay, I'm a good guy." Carolina calmly states. Caboose walks in. "Ooh a coloring book!"

The girl starts to tear up and trips over and drops the gun. Carolina picks up the gun and puts it in her empty holster. The girl hesitated and got up. Carolina takes off her helmet and kneels on the ground. "What's your name kid?" The girl looks away. 

Tucker having watched all of this, promptly leaves. "I'm out." He says. Caboose watches. "Claire..." The girl says. Carolina smiles. 

 

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Big Explosions

As Carolina, Claire and Caboose walked back to blue base Caboose shared a lot of their adventures.

"I remember when we had to fight a lot of taxes... I hated those taxes. There was a lot of big explosions and sad stuff." Carolina chuckled. "It's Texas." Carolina said. "I hate those too." 

They arrived at blue base and walk through the main door. Claire was still scared but Carolina made her feel safe. Wash walked from the basement of blue base back up. "Tucker didn't tell me the person we found was a little girl..." Wash remembers his two sisters.  Claire felt more uncomfortable having to meet more people.

Tucker walks in. "I didn't, I could've swore I did." Claire hides behind Carolina. "Tucker leave, she's scared of you." Tucker looks at Carolina confused. "What did I do?" "You cut through a door with a big, fat, long sword." Donut says walking through the door. "What are you doing here donut?" Wash asks. "I couldn't help but to hear the words 'little girl' so I thought I needed to bring my fashion assistance." Donut says excited. "Also how did you know I cut through the door?" Tucker asks. "Sarge put me on watch duty to watch your behinds." Donut grins. 

A while later they kicked Tucker out of his room and let Claire stay. "You can't kick me out I'm apart of blue team!" Tucker says to Wash. "So you're going to let this girl sleep on no bed?" Wash questions. "Well, maybe she shouldn't take that bed..." Wash looks at Tucker. "What do you mean?" Tucker looks around. "Well you know those sheets haven't been cleaned yet and..." Wash puts down his gun that he was cleaning. "Really Tucker." Wash chuckles. "I'm sorry okay, there's nobody in this stupid field so I have to take matters into my own hands. Literally." Wash shakes his head. "We just got here and you're already- nevermind go find a new room." Wash dismisses Tucker.

Over at red base, Grif, Simmons and Sarge all surround a big table. "Blue team has a new solider, and we aren't going to let them grow. The plan is to take the new recruit as a hostage and then settle for a ransom." Sarge goes on. "Yes sir, this plan is great. Nothing can go wrong." Simmons agrees. "Kiss ass... Sarge, how do you know they have a new solider?" Grif asks. "Well, I installed a camera chip thingy into Donut as he scouted what Caboose and Carolina were doing." Sarge says until interrupted by Lopez. "En realidad he instalado el chip." (Actually I installed the chip.) Lopez stated. "Yeah whatever Lopez. Anyway, Donut looked at Tucker break through the door and then left. For some reason the camera glitched out and was staring at Carolinas butt." Sarge says. Grif shakes his head. 

"Get in the Warthog Grif." Sarge says in the drivers seat. "Sarge, how would the blues get new teammates if project freelancer was already shut down?" Sarge sighs. "Grif get in the damn car before I have Simmons shoot you in the kneecaps." Grif groans. "Yes sir." Grif drags on. 

The reds arrive at blue base. "Attention dirty blues, hand over your new recruit or we'll have to open fire." Sarge shouts. Wash and Carolina both groan. "What's happening?" Claire asks Caboose worried. "It's okay Claire, the reds try to kill us now and then, they fail, usually." He says calmly. Claire hugs Caboose. 

"What are you talking about?" Wash asks Sarge. "Don't lie dirty blue, we know you have a new recruit so hand him over!" He points his gun at Wash. Carolina walks out next to Wash. Sarge points his gun down. "Maybe, we can work out a compromise." Sarge says hesitantly. "She's not a new recruit, and she's a girl." Carolina says. Grif and Simmons look at Sarge. "Uh..." Sarge looks back at his team and looks forward. 

Everyone goes to the planning room and stands around the table. Claire is next to Caboose hugging him because she's scared of Sarge. "Donut! You didn't tell me they found a kid." Sarge yells. "Sorry sir I was, distracted on something else." Donut looks towards Carolina. "Donut, if you've been checking my as-" Wash interrupts Carolina. "Okay, that's enough. Everyone this is Claire." He points towards her. Claire hides behind Caboose. "It's okay Claire they've only killed a few dozen people." Caboose tries to reassure Claire. 

After a very awkward conversation, Claire began to get comfortable with blue team. She isn't really fond of red team though. Carolina, Wash and Tucker all had made plans to go search around the fields to see if there was anything else hidden in this valley. 

That means it was just her and Caboose.


	3. Tag

( This episode takes place in the eyes of Claire, you'll be hearing pronouns I and me.)

"So Claire, what do you do for fun?" Caboose asks. I took a moment to think. "I like to play tag." Caboose took off his helmet and smiled. I had never seen Caboose's face before. I smiled back. "Tag! you're it." Caboose taps me and runs away. 

I ran after Caboose until I finally had lost him. "Caboose!" I call out. Nothing responded. "Come on Caboose, you can't hide forever!" I try to bait him out from his hiding spot. I walk outside from the front door. "Caboose! Are you outside?!" 'Where is he?' I thought to my self. I look over and see Simmons walking over. Hesitantly, I hide behind a huge boulder. 

"Caboose? We need your help, for some reason." Simmons calls out. Red team scares me, but Simmons seems okay. "Dammit, Caboose." Simmons looks around. I come out from hiding. "Uh, I can't find Caboose either..." I said shyly. Simmons jumps up surprised. He puts his hand to his chest. "I can help you find him." Simmons says with a smile. I nod and go inside.

"Here's his helmet." I hand Caboose's helmet to Simmons. "There's a tracking chip on these, it should lead us back to Caboose." He turns it on and it beeps rapidly. "That means he's near. Check up stairs." I nod going upstairs and entering Caboose's room. 

I see Caboose's bed with him sleeping in it. I chuckle and picked up the blanket that fell off the bed. 

Simmons walks upstairs. "Claire did you find Cabo- Oh." He looked at them, Simmons smiled. He placed Caboose's helmet next to his bed table. "Do you need anything Claire?" I shake my head. "Simmons! What's taking you so damn long?" Sarge yells on the radio. Simmons groans. "Gotta go, bye Claire." He walks out. "Nothing Sarge..." i heard downstairs. 

I climb on the bed with Caboose and closes my eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
( Perspective is 3rd Person )

Awhile later Wash, Tucker and Carolina come back with ammo, weapons, and a bunch of other supplies. "Caboose?" Tucker calls out. "What's he doing?" He walks upstairs to his room and sees Claire and Caboose sleeping soundly together. Wash and Carolina come behind Tucker and see them as well. "Damn it, shes so cute." Carolina mutters and walks away. Wash stares remembering his sisters. "Wash, you okay?" Tucker asks. He shakes his head. "Yeah, just reminiscing..."

Caboose wakes up and sees Claire asleep. "Hey, this is my bed." He says to Claire. "It's okay though, you can stay." He gets up and goes to the bathroom with clothes to take a shower. Caboose turns on the water and hops in. 

Claire wakes up and stretches. She goes down stairs and sees Carolina. "Hi, Carolina!" Carolina looks at her. "Hey." She responds. "Is it okay for me to know what happened to Church?" Carolina pays all attention to Claire, however there's a hint of sadness read on her face. "Well, it's a long story. To make it short, he was one of our friends until he sacrificed his life for us." She explains. Claire nods. "Sorry for bothering you, I overheard Caboose babbling about it in his sleep." Carolina nods. 

Claire goes back up stairs and goes to the bathroom to use it. She opens the door. Caboose yells and covers himself with a towel. Claire screams and closes the door. She turns red, embarrassed. Tucker exited his small room. "What happened?" he asked. Claire didn't want to say. "I-I saw Caboose uhh..." Tucker starts to laugh. "Let me guess, it was small?" Tucker asked. Claire looked confused. "What was small?" Tucker laughed. "Never mind." Tucker responded.  "How do i forget about it?" Claire asks desperately. "Well Claire, eventually there'll be a day where you don't want to forget about it." Claire was being more and more confused. "W-What?" 

Caboose finishes and leaves the bathroom looking away from Claire and goes into his room embarrassed. 

'These people are weird' She thinks to her self. 'I love it.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tucker you dirty dog


	4. Donut’s Room

Carolina called everyone to the table. They all gathered around curious of what she has to say. "Okay guys, I've been seeing strange sightings north of us. We have to check it out." Carolina points to a place on the map of the area. "Who's going?" Tucker asked. "All of us except Claire of course." Claire looked down. 

Claire really wanted to go, mostly because she didn't want to be alone. They already left, they also told Claire that if she needed help go to red team. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Claire groaned. "I'm so bored!" She yelled out loud while laying on her bed. She looked over and sees Carolina's pistol. 'She left it?' Claire thought to herself. Being the curious person she is, she grabbed it. Claire never shot a gun before, she just held one. She pretended like she was shooting imaginary bad guys but she was careful not to touch the trigger. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Grif! Go the blues and see if they have screw drivers!" Sarge yells at Grif. Grif groans and gets up from his bed. "Sarge, how do we not have a screwdriver?" Grif questions. "Grif!" Sarge responds. Grif didn't want to hear him anymore so he just got up and went to blue base. 

Grif knocked on the door and patiently waited. Claire jumped and accidentally pulled the trigger. She screamed. Grif heard but didn't care enough. He knocked again. Claire went down stairs and peeked through the window. 'What's Grif doing here?' Claire thought. She didn't really know much about him since all he did was slack off and do nothing. 

She opened the door and looked at Grif.  Grif sighs. "Do you have a screwdriver by any chance?" Grif said with a bored expression. "Uh." Claire didn't know. She also was very shy to respond. Claire's face turned red. Grif groans. "Not that I care or anything, but what was that gun shot?" Claire looks away quickly. "I-I don't know." She says nervously. Grif starts to become curious. "Are you sure?" He questions. Claire nods and slowly closes the door. Grif stops her. He sighs. "Can I look for one?" He asks. Claire nods and steps aside for him to enter. 

Grif searches the basement. Claire looks around. 'What if he tries to hurt me?' Claire thought to herself. 'No, he's to lazy to do that...' Grif comes back up with a box of tools. "Can I take these?" He asks. Claire didn't know if Carolina would approve or not, she nods anyway. Grif walks away to red base. 

Claire really wanted to know more about red team. 'What if I spy on them.' She grins and walks to red base. She goes around the back and looks through the window. Donut skips past and goes to his room. 'Let's spy on Donut.' She goes through the back door and looks through. The door was open and the room was empty. Claire was confused. 'I thought he just walked in here?'

She walks in the room and closes the door. Claire looks around his room. She oddly spots a Gucci hand bag. She looks inside the bag and sees a strange rubber thingy. 'Lets not mess with that.' Donut has a lot of perfumes on his shelf. Claire quickly took one of them and put it in her pocket of her hoodie. 'Sorry Donut.' 

Almost his whole room is pink or 'lightish-red' if you want. There's a whole stack of magazines with almost an naked guy on the cover at the top of the stack. 'Definitely not recovering from seeing that.' Claire says to her self. 'I wonder what clothes he wears.' She pulled open a drawer and saw underwear's, but not the kind you'd find a boy wearing. It was practically see through. 

The door suddenly opens. Claire quickly hid under his bed. Donut walks through and shuts his door. "Oh boy, Sarge really got us working. He can work on me anytime." Donut starts to change his clothes. Claire covers her eyes with her hand. After Donut was finished he laid on his bed. He sighs. 

It's been a couple of minutes and Claire hadn't heard anything else from Donut. She assumed he had feel asleep. She slowly got up from under the bed and stood up. "Claire!" Donut yelled. Claire jumped up. "Please don't tell!" She begged. Donut nodded. "Okay fine, what are you doing in my room?" He asks. Claire takes a brief moment to think of what she was going to say. "I was just walking around, and uh, I saw red base and I decided to um." Claire didn't know what to say. 

Donut smiled at Claire. "It's okay Claire, I used to sneak in to boys rooms too." Claire pretended like he didn't say that. "I'm just going to go." Donut jumps up. "No, no, no, no ,no don't go! Sarge makes Simmons patrol the base every few hours. I don't want you to get in trouble." Claire walks away from the door. "So what do I do?" She questions. "I guess you can stay for a little while longer until Simmons leaves."

Suddenly, Grif walks in and eyes at Claire and Donut. "Uh?" Grif closes the door and walks to Donut. "You mind telling me why she's here." Grif asks Donut. Donut gets up from his bed. "Oh Grif, please don't tell Sarge." Donut gets closer to Grif. "Why shouldn't I?" Grif says seriously. "Because if you do-" Donut puts his hand on Grif's cheek. "I'll have to punish you." Donut says with a soothing voice. Grif backs away. "Okay, I'm going to walk out of here and none of this happened." Grif rushes out. 

"Grif are you okay?" Simmons asks. "No." Grif responds hesitantly. "Do you wanna talk about it." Grif shakes his head. 

Claire sneaks out of Donut's room and quickly exits the red base. She runs to blue base and shuts the front door. She lies on her bed and looks at the ceiling.

Donut isn't all that bad. Although, there's some questionable things.


	5. Tucker Did What Now?

Claire is in her room drawing on a piece of paper, bored out of her mind. 'What should I draw?' She thinks to herself. Tucker opens the door to her room and looks over at her. "Carolina wants to know if you want anything while she's out with Caboose. " Claire raised an eyebrow. "Where she going?" "Why does it matter?" Tucker said rudely. Claire looked away from him. "No I don't want anything." She looks back to her paper

'Let's draw Tucker.'

Awhile later Claire finishes her drawing. It was Tucker breaking through the door the first time they met. Claire chuckled at the drawing. She wanted to show Carolina. She ran down stairs with the picture. "Carolina look!- oh damn it." Carolina was gone. Washington looks at you. "Trust me cursing is not a good habit to have." Claire turns red.  

Tucker came up from the basement. Tucker looked at what was in her hand. "What is it?" He asked. "Its- uh nothing." She hid it behind her back. "Just a drawing." She says.  "Why cant I see it?" Claire chuckled nervously. "Cause, it's special." She ran up stairs. 

She put the drawing on her desk and then laid on her bed.  'That was close.' Tucker suddenly walked in. "Let me see." He dragged. "No!" She got up from her bed and ran to it but Tucker was faster than her. Tucker's eyes went throughout the drawing. Claire didn't know what to say or do. Tucker sighed. Wash entered the room to see what was  going on. 

"Sorry bout the sword incident." Tucker says in sorrow. "It's not like I pull it out every time I meet new peopl- Ow what the hell ?" Wash slaps tucker in the back of his head. "Don't say that kind of stuff." Wash says seriously. Claire looks at Wash. "What kind of stuff?" Wash shakes his head. "Let's forget this and see what the reds are doing." Tucker laughs.   
"By the way, I forgive you." Claire says to Tucker. 

Wash, Tucker and Claire stand outside of red base. "Sarge whatcha workin' on?" Wash yells at Sarge tinkering with the Warthog. "Just uh...fixing this thing here. What are y'all doin'?" He wonders. "Oh uh we came to check up on what's happening, nothing much." Wash says casually. 

A few hours go by of us and red team just talking. Nothing much happens and we converse until Caboose and Carolina get back. 

"Hey guys." Carolina smiles, happy that Claire is being accepted with everyone now. Caboose was so tired that he walked back to base and went to bed already. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The blues are invited inside red base so they can all have a dinner of some sort. Everyone met up in the dining room. Simmons served everyone food and sat down. Everyone was digging in their food. 

Slowly as Claire was finishing up her meal, she became tired. She ended up sleeping on Tucker's lap. Tucker didn't know what to do. Everyone started to laugh. It became embarrassing for him. 

When dinner was done Carolina and Washington got up and left quickly so Tucker would have to pick up and take Claire on purpose. 'Seriously? screw them.' Tucker said to himself. 'Uhh...how do I do this?' Tucker picks her up by the legs with his left hand and lifts her with his right hand. Bridal style. 

Tucker knocks on the door of blue base with his feet. 'Why would they lock it? They never do.' Carolina opened it. "Aww." She stared. "Shut. Up." Tucker said and went inside to put Claire back in bed. 

This was a long day...


	6. Hey Simmons

Caboose and Claire were in the living room coloring.   
"Caboose you have to color inside the lines!" Claire said. Caboose sighed. "This is hard." Caboose kept trying but he couldn't color inside. "Caboose, just color the outline first then fill it in." Claire said. Caboose was confused. "What?" "Like this." She showed him how to do it. "Oh." He followed along. "Yep, you got it." Claire said. 

After Caboose's coloring fiasco, Claire went outside to see what red team is up to. Everyone else at blue base is either doing something productive or doing nothing at all. Mostly it was Carolina that was doing something serious. Claire sees Simmons outside tinkering on his armor with a bunch of tools. 

"Hey simmons." Claire says cheerfully. Simmons looks up and smiles. "Hey." "Whatcha doing?" Claire asks. "I'm trying to get my armor off so I can fix my self." Claire raises an eyebrow. "What?" "Oh I haven't told you? I'm part robot." Claire looks amazed and confused at the same time. 'How could someone be part robot, I thought that was in the movies.' "So you're a cyborg?" She says amazed. "Yep." He finally got the armor lock off and took off the suit. 'Okay I'm just going to say Simmons is not ugly.' Claire said to her self. She could see parts of his body where it was metal and electrical pieces. 'This is so cool.' She thought.

"What's wrong with your body- I mean parts." She says curiously. "Lately it's been glitchy, sometimes it won't move and I'll be stuck there standing." Claire chuckled at the thought. "Seriously it's embarrassing, especially when I'm battle I'm standing there being shot at and then Sarge yells at me." An electrical spark comes out from his hand. "Can I help?" Claire offers. "Actually you can, can you ask Lopez for some more screws." Claire nods and walks inside. 'Who's Lopez again?' She thought to herself. She turns the corner and sees a brown person in armor. "Excuse me I'm looking for Lopez." The man looks at Claire. "Oh no estan criando." (Oh no they are breeding.) "Uh. I need screws for Simmons. Do you happen to have any?" She asks. Lopez grabs a box full of screws and walks out to Simmons. Claire follows. "aquí, perezoso culo." (Here, lazy ass.) He hands over the box and walks back inside. "I probably should've told you he only speaks Spanish." Claire laughs. "It's okay, it's kinda funny." 

Simmons uses some of the screws to piece back some parts. He finally finished and could move his hand better. "Finally." Claire smiled. "How come you guys never exit your armor as often?" Simmons looked at her. "I don't know actually, we're just used to it. You can never be to prepared either." He takes a minute to put on his armor. "You're right, I guess it just feels kinda awkward being the only one showing my face an all." She says shyly. "You're just too cute." Simmons says quickly. "What?" "Huh, nothing." Claire rolled her eyes. "You guys and all these secrets, I swear." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Claire goes back to blue base, when she opens the door she sees Carolina. "Where were you?" She asked. "Oh, I was at red base." Claire smiled. "You scared me half to death, I had noticed you were gone just a few seconds ago." Claire felt bad. "I'm sorry?" Carolina walked to Claire to hug her. "You can leave just let me know when you do." Claire nods and hugs Carolina back.

Claire lays in bed and covers herself with her blanket. She sighs. The sunlight was starting to fall down and it was getting dark. 'So cold...' she thinks to herself. 'More. Blankets.' She gets up and goes to Tucker's room in the basement. Tucker is peacefully sleeping. His armor is laying on the ground and facing the wall. Claire smirks. She takes Tucker's blankets and runs back up. She chuckles as she laughs in bed with her blankets that she stole.

"Maybe one more." She goes to Carolina's room and grabs her blanket. She runs back to her room quietly.  "Phew." She lays in bed with three blankets. 

After awhile, it still feels cold. "Ugh." She gets up and goes to Washington's room. 'Sorry Wash.' She snatches his blanket until she feels a hand on her shoulder. "What do you think you're doing?" Wash asks menacingly. "Oh- Uh." Carolina walks in Wash's room. She gives a death stare at Claire. Tucker walks in and does the same. "Heh. Hey guys." They don't speak. "I'm just going to go- oof." Tucker blocks her way. "So you think it's okay to steal our blankets?" Carolina says. "No, no, no I-I didn't mean it." 

Wash picks up Claire. "Hey! What are you doing?" "Since you are cold, you are going somewhere to get warmth." He takes her to Caboose's room and places her right next to Caboose, puts the blanket   over her and sighs. "There, now we are going to get our blankets back." They leave the room and shut the door. Caboose puts his arm around Claire while still in his sleep. Claire didn't want to admit it but it was warmer. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. Dylan & Jax

Claire drew in her coloring book in the kitchen. She felt like being alone today. She's been thinking about her family, especially her dad. Did he abandon her for good intentions? Or did he not care anymore. Is he even alive? Those questions kept her awake at night. 

She kept hearing yelling coming from the basement which distracted her from her thoughts. "The blue oyster cult!" "No, no, no I'm thinking red rider." "Oh god no!" Grif and Tucker's voice echo throughout the basement. It's about the name of their band. "Will you two shut the fuck up already! Just choose a damn name." Simmons shouts. Claire sighs.

Tucker walked upstairs from the basement and went to the kitchen to get a cup of water. "Hey Tucker." Claire said. Tucker jumped and split water all over his armor. "Holy sh- hey Claire. Didn't know you were in here you scared me." He grabs a napkin and cleans the water. "Sorry." She giggles. "Is anyone else in the base?" He asks. "Carolina and Wash are outside talking to two people outside, I don't know much about it. Caboose is somewhere." She responds. Tucker nods and goes back to the basement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carolina and Wash walk in with two people in white armor. "This is the base we've stayed at for awhile now, it's not us." Carolina says. 'What are they talking about?' Claire thinks to herself. She gets up and puts her pencil down. She stands near to wall so they don't see her eavesdropping.  

"What are you're names again." Wash asks. "I'm Dylan and this is Jax the camera man." Dylan says "Yeah, I'm new to the business, I'll be the top 100s no time." Jax enthuses. " Do you want to meet everyone?" Carolina asks. Dylan nods her head. Carolina calls everyone from inside the house to come to her. Claire walks in and so does everyone else. 

We all introduce ourselves. Jax is kinda funny but Dylan is so serious she ruins the fun.


	8. The Truth

Claire planned to go back to the stone house she lived in before the blues found her. She wanted to make sure she didn't leave anything there. Maybe, she could find out more about her dad on the computer. 

Washington walked up to Claire. "Dylan wants an interview with you, she wants to know how you managed to live here all by yourself." Claire sighs. "If it makes her happy." She says uninterested. 

Claire walks down stairs and Dylan and Jax walk up to her, camera ready. "So, how did you manage to live so long without starving?" Dylan questions. "Well uh, the house had lots of food stocked up." Claire said shyly. "Hmm, and how did you meet the blues?" "I was in the house until Caboose comes in and starts asking for something, I don't remember. After that I went to their base and now I'm here." Dylan nods. "Jax, you got all that?" "Is the light supposed to be on or off when it's recording?" He responds hesitantly. Dylan groans. "Well do this another time." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Claire walked out and headed towards her old home. 'Maybe I should've let Carolina knew I was going out.' Opening the door, the air was very stagnant. The room was dark too she couldn't see except from light coming from the outside.  'What happened to the power in here?' She went in her room and saw the computer still on. 'How?' She was confused. She picked up her backpack full of personal items and put it on her back. 'Alright lets see what's in here.' She clicked a key on the keyboard and the computer popped up something on the screen. 'The password?' How would I know? Let's try...' she typed in the word 'password.' Slowly and oddly it worked. She was excited. 

Searching through the files, all she saw so far was news about the reds and blues and their fight on Chorus. A ton of other things too. She read one of the recent documents. "Reds and Blues have committed several crimes. Beware, the Reds and Blues-." It goes on about the crimes they've done and how they're still doing them. 'So the people I'm living with are criminals? How can this be, they were so nice to me. Maybe they are trying to use me...' She thinks to herself. 

Tucker knocks on the door. "Claire are you in here?" Claire jumped up. "What do you want?" Claire yells. She locks the door of the room. "Woah, chill out it's me, Tucker. We were wondering where you were and if you are okay." Claire scoffs. "Sure, I'm not falling for it anymore so just stop trying!" Tucker was confused. "What are you talking about?"  

Carolina, Wash, and Caboose show up. "What's happening?" Carolina asks Tucker. "She's being weird, I don't know what she's saying." "You guys are criminals! Leave me alone." Claire shouts. "Damnit, she thinks it's us." Carolina mutters. "Claire, it's not true. We aren't the criminals. Those people are impersonating us. Please come out and we can talk about this. " Carolina begs. "Why should I? So you can kill me?" "Claire please you have to believe us." Wash speaks up. "Why would we hurt you? We love you." Caboose says. Claire starts to tear up. It was hard to hear Caboose say that and believe he was a criminal. She didn't know what to do. 

Claire didn't want to be alone again, but she didn't want to be killed. She sighed. "Okay. Fine." She unlocked the door and slowly opened it. Carolina went up to hug her but Claire denied it. She still couldn't trust them enough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They all went back to blue base silent. She only walked next to Caboose and stayed away from the rest. Nothing was said, and nothing was to be said. Claire went to her room and closed the door. She laid in bed and went under the covers. 

"Caboose, you're the closest one to her. You have to convince her to accepting us." Carolina says to Caboose. "So you want me to buy her something?" Carolina groans. "No, just speak to her and be nice and tell her that we aren't bad people." Caboose nods and goes up stairs. He knocks on her door. "Claire?" Claire gets up and wipes the tears from her face. "What do you want?" She asks. "It's Caboose." "Oh." She opens the door and lets him in then shuts it. "Yeah?" Caboose didn't know what to say. "Well, I just want to tell you that you are a really good friend and that we aren't bad people at all. You are my best friend. I would never hurt my best friend." He smiles. Claire hugs Caboose. "Oh god, I feel so bad I made them feel sad." Claire lets  
out. Caboose hugs Claire tightly. "It's okay, you can say sorry. They'll forgive you , they love you too." Caboose comforts her. 

Claire nods and goes down stairs. She goes to Wash first. "I-I'm Sorry." She hugs Wash and Wash hugs her back. "It's okay Claire..." They hug for a good minute and back away. Claire smiles and goes to Carolina next. "I'm sorry Carolina." They both share hugs. "Please never leave us like that again." They hug tightly. Claire nods. She goes up to Tucker and hugs him. Tucker awkwardly hugs back. "I'm sorry." Tucker doesn't say anything. 

Claire went back upstairs to her room and saw Caboose playing with Claire's teddy bear. "Hey, that's mine." She points at her bear. "Oh I'm sorry." He hands it back. Claire grabs it and holds it. "Don't tell anyone I have a bear okay?" Caboose nods and exits her room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day goes on like normal. Everyone back to what it was. Now, they have to find out who these impersonators are and stop them. 

At night Claire was cold again. 'Does this house even have a thermostat or whatever it's called?' She grabs her blanket and pillows and goes to Caboose's room but it's locked. Same for Carolina. The only option she had is Wash, Tucker... Just no. She opened the door and Wash was out of his armor laying on his bed. "Hey Claire." "Hey, it's super cold in my room so can I stay in here?" Wash smiles and nods. "You can lay on the other side and if it's still cold you can lay next to me if you want." Although it'd be a little awkward, Claire didn't want to end up changing her mind and switching sides of the bed later so she decided to be next to Wash. They both slept through the night.


	9. Finally

Claire was kinda bored. She didn't know what the reds or blues were doing. They were getting ready for some type of trip or something. Claire didn't want to go though. "Claire are you getting ready?" Carolina asks. Claire groans. "Yes." She responds. Even though she barely had started. 

Soon everyone was outside. Claire walked out the house and stood next to Caboose. "Where we going?" She asks him. "I don't know yet. Something about Church still being alive." He responds excitedly. Grif was arguing with Sarge about how he didn't want to go. Claire kinda agreed but stood quiet. Grif explained how he was tired of adventure and battling. Claire didn't want to say anything but she didn't want to go either.  

"Everyone on the ship!" Carolina calls out. Everyone boards but Claire and Grif stay back. "Claire come on." She says. Claire sighs. "What if I don't want to go either, what if my dad comes back? I can't miss that chance, I've always wanted to see him." Carolina took a minute to respond. "Please Claire, I want to make sure you're safe. I promise you with everything, we'll help you find your dad." Carolina steps out the ship and kneels in front of Claire and holds out her hand. Claire didn't know what to do or say. "Promise?" "Promise." Carolina smiles. Claire went inside the ship. "Bye Grif." Claire waved. Grif wave back and went back to red base.   
"I'm going on a separate ship Okay, we'll meet up later." Claire nods. Carolina leaves and goes to her own ship Wash.

"It's alright Sarge we won't miss-" Simmons pauses for a second. "Him anyway heh." Claire chuckles. "What?" Simmons noticed Claire. "You totally miss him already." Simmons shakes his head. "No, no, no I don't." "Sure..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ship lands and turns off. "Ship needs to recharge, running low." Dylan says. Everyone gets off and explores the creepy planet. Grass is growing all over the walls and everything is very dingy and untouched. "Where'd you land us?" Sarge asks. "An old planet that hasn't been touched in hundreds of years. It was the closest I could do." Claire looked at the growing plants. She touched them and they wilted right after. She frowned. "I don't like this place." Claire says to Caboose. "I don't either, where's the arcade?" Claire chuckles. 

After a good hour the ship was ready to go. They soon landed on a desert place, it felt weird here. "Why'd we land here?" Claire asked Dylan. "We found a signal on the radar, I thought it was a good idea to check here to see if this is what you guys were looking for." "Hmm." Claire looks around the canyon. "Hey, this looks exactly like Blood Gulch." Caboose says. "Yeah you're right. Weird" Tucker mutters. "Hold up." Sarge says. "What's wrong?" Donut asks. "This is a perfect spot for an ambush." He aims his gun around.  "Someone should go ahead." Tucker suggests.  "Like a scout?" Simmons says. "Eh, I was going to say sacrifice but that works too." 

"Hello! Is anybody there?!" Caboose calls out. The canyon echos his voice. Tucker sighs. "Guys. Out. Here." A voice replies. "Those echos are weird." Donut says. "That wasn't an echo, that was someone talking to us." Simmons says. "Ask then who they are." Dylan says. "No! Ask if it's an ambush." Sarge interrupts. "Are. You. A bush?" Caboose yells. "No, well yeah. Pretty sure, I am not a bush." A person in blue armor that looks exactly like Caboose walks out from behind a rock. Caboose and the person walk up to each other. "You look familiar." Caboose says. "Yeah." They respond. They converse a little before Simmons interrupts. "Ask him why he looks like you." He calls out. "No, ask him if he's alone." Tucker suggests. 

"Why do you look alone?" Caboose asks. "We're throwing you a surprise party! All my friends are still hiding." People that look exactly like the reds and blues start to come out from their hiding spots. "We are coming out, don't shoot." The red one yells out. "Claire, just incase something happens, hide behind that rock over there and take this radio." Dylan gives her a radio and points to the rock. Claire runs over and peeks the corner to see. They all stand in front of each other until a person in sky blue armor standing on a rock speaks up. 

"Hello, brothers in arms..." he says. He gives a speech to them all. How they are alike and all.    
"Proximity alert." Surge says. "Damnit! Everyone, to cover!" Dylan and Jax hide with Claire. The rest hide inside one of the base and fight of the pilots that are attacking them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the battle they all regroup. Dylan and Jax go back with them but Claire still stays behind.   She didn't want to risk it yet. "Where's Claire?" Tucker asks Dylan. "Claire?" Temple comments. "Oh, it's our friend she's hiding, Claire come out!" Tucker yells. Claire didn't want to. "Caboose go get her." Caboose walks over to her. "Caboose I don't want to." Claire says scared. "Why not, they don't seem so bad. You can hold my hand." Claire nods and gets up. She hold his hand and slowly walk or with him. 

"C-Claire." Temple drops his gun and runs up to her. Caboose stops him. "What are you doing?" Caboose asks annoyed. "Claire... I found you." Claire was confused. "It's me, you don't remember me?" Claire shakes her head. 

 

"I'm your father."

 

Claire tears up. She lets go of Caboose and hugs Temple. "Where were you?" She asks. "I was trying to find you for years..." Temple smiles. Claire cries tears of joy. "I-I miss you." Claire sobs. "I miss you too." Temple sheds a tear. 

Temple led everyone to his underwater base. Claire was next to Temple the whole time. Caboose didn't talk much anymore. "Caboose." He looks at Tucker. "Are you okay?" He shakes his head and looks down. "Are you jealous?" Caboose nods. "It's alright, she'll come back eventually." Dylan walks up to Tucker and Caboose. "I don't trust him, and now that Claire is with him, it's going to be harder when we figure out what horrible things he's done." Dylan says. "You're right. We have to figure it out." Tucker says. 

"Hey guys, where's Claire?" Donut asks. "With her dad..." Caboose says. Tucker does the 'cut it out.' Motion. Donut nods. "It's not fair, I like Claire more than him." Tucker pats Caboose's back.


End file.
